Después de la guerra
by Always03
Summary: ¿Cómo se repusieron a la guerra? ¿Cómo ayudo Hermione a Ron a superar la muerte de su hermano? ¿Qué sintieron al ver a Fred tirado en el piso? ¿Cómo superaron la imagen de Tonks y Lupin muertos? ¿Valió la pena todo? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Cómo termino ese día? El día en que "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayo", ¿realmente fue feliz?


One–Shot

La guerra había concluido, y Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido del despacho del director. El panorama del castillo, honestamente era depre, muros destruidos, gente llorando, varitas tiradas, todo lleno de escombros tierra y polvo, supongo que lo mas impactarte era ver cuerpos de alumnos que todavía no habían sido retirados. Al llegar al Gran salón, la imagen no mejoro mucho, cientos de rostros conocidos giraron a verlos en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

Quizá la intención de todos habría sido sonreírles, pero lo único que lograron hacer fueron derramar mas lagrimas y volver a lo suyo, y con lo "suyo" me refiero a ayudar a Madam Pomfrey a curar, utilizar algunos hechizos para ayudar a reconstruir los muros, para sentirse útil en algo, o simplemente hacerse un ovillo y derramar lagrimas por los caídos. La situación era dura…

Todo empeoro cuando reconocieron a la familia de Ron también allí, ¿Qué tan difícil era reconocer varias cabezas pelirrojas entre la gente? La visión de Hermione se hizo algo borrosa al ver a Fred tirado en el suelo, "que despierte por Dios, que despierte", fueron los primeros pensamientos que surcaron en su mente, pero al ver a George tirado en el suelo sacudiéndolo levemente, como si esperara que fuera uno de los trucos que paneaban vender en "Sortilegios Weasley", se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser posible.

Ron comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras abrazaba a George, y la señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cara del cuerpo inerte de Fred, como si se negara a creer lo que tenia en frente de sus ojos, Hermione sin emitir palabra alguna, abrazo a Ginny, que permanecía en silencio, aunque derramando cientos de lagrimas. Harry por su parte se mantuvo mas apartado, ¿Con que cara le daría su pésame a los Weasley, cuando fue culpa suya la muerte de Fred? Hermione se aparto un momento de Ginny, y se acerco a el, señalo dos cuerpos algo mas alejados con lagrimas también en su rostro, Harry siguió la dirección de su mano para encontrar mas desgracias, a un lado, tirados se encontraban Lupin y Tonks, Harry se puso mas pálido, si eso era posible, y se retiro, no podía continuar ahí.

Al cabo de unas horas, la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían haberse retirado, los Weasley incluidos. George, y la señora Weasley volvieron a la Madriguera, pese a que se negaron en un principio, Ron se fue con Hermione a la sala común, y Bill, Charly, Percy y el señor Weasley se quedaron ayudando a reconstruir.

-Ron –comenzó Hermione, pero luego callo, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría?

- hm –Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, Ron estaba de espaldas a ella, pero algunos sollozos hicieron suponer a Hermione que estaba llorando.

- Nada mas quiero decirte que para lo que necesites, yo, yo voy a estar. –dijo abrazándolo por atrás.

- Lose –susurro el –Me gustaría decirte miles de cosas, como lo que paso entre nosotros, pero de veras que no puedo. –dijo derramando mas lagrimas. –No ahora.

-Shh –Callo ella. –Ya habrá tiempo para ello. ¿Necesitas algo? –estúpida, se reprendió mentalmente, ¿Qué va a necesitar en un momento como ello?

-Que te quedes conmigo –susurro.

-Siempre, Ron. ¿Me oyes? Siempre. –dijo derramando lagrimas

-Hermione. –dijo el

-¿Si? –pregunto

-Dormí conmigo esta noche.

-Claro –dijo y emitió algo parecido a una sonrisa. – Vamos

Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos Harry no estaba, Hermione supuso que estaba con Ginny, después de todo ellos también tenían que arreglar las cosas. Ron se acostó en la cama, y corriéndose lo más que pudo contra el borde, invito a Hermione para que se acueste con ella.

- ¿Estas cómoda? –pregunto el.

- Si, ¿Vos? –pregunto ella

- Mas o menos. –respondió el

-Si quieres, me puedo correr más a la punta.

- No –negó el, y dicho esto, paso un brazo por la cintura de ella y la apego mas a el abrazándola. –Ahí esta mucho mejor, buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches Ron. –dijo suspirando.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertar, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Harry y a Ginny que los miraban sonriendo, su sonrojo aumentó.

-Eh, buenos días. –dijo ella

-Buenos días –saludaron. - ¿Dormiste bien? –añadió Harry levantando una ceja

-Eh, si, bastante. ¿Vos? –turno de ellos de sonrojarse, venganza.

-También.

Y dicho esto los tres se rieron, despertando a ron que todavía mantenía su brazo en la cintura de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo bostezando

-Nada. –respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Hermione.

-Bien, supongo. –dijo el, y el rostro de todos se oscureció, al parecer habían reparado en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, y en lo que todavía debían afrontar. De pronto se hizo un silencio algo… incomodo.

- ¿Cuándo son los funerales? –Se atrevió a romperlo Ginny

-Mañana supongo. –dijo Hermione. –Hoy ayudaremos a reconstruir el castillo.

Ron la miro. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella

-Nosotros ayudaremos a reconstruir el castillo, vos tenes que descansar. –dijo el

-Ni sueñes que me quedare acostada mientras ustedes trabajan. –dijo cruzando el entrecejo

-Ay por favor –interrumpió Harry. –Hace horas dieron su primer beso y ya tienen su pelea de novios –dijo molesto, los chicos apreciaron su gesto, el tema es que ese "asunto", no lo habían tocado.

- ¿Primer beso? –dijo una escandalizada Ginny. -¿Cómo que primer beso?

-Todavía no habíamos decidido hablar de eso, Harry. –susurro entre dientes Hermione.

-Pero –dijo un confundido Harry.- Osea que ustedes ¿no son nada? –pregunto.

-Si se marchan capaz que hablemos. –dijo Ron fríamente.

-Eh claro, vámonos Gin.

El silencio incomodo se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, gracias Harry, pensó Hermione. ¿Qué tenia que decir?, ¿Qué fue un accidente? No, no mentiría con ese tema cuando tenía la oportunidad de por fin confesarse, pero, ¿Qué esperar? Ron acababa de perder un hermano, no iba a esperar que se cuelgue de sus brazos olvidando todo lo ocurrido.

-Este Ron, como dije antes, yo no te voy a forzar a nada. Si vos no te sentís listo –comenzó Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida cuando unos labios chocaron los de ella, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

-Espero que eso te demuestre lo que siento por ti. –dijo ruborizado

-Ella sonrío. –Si, supongo que si.

-Entonces… -dijo el rascándose la nuca. – Em, Hermione, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Hermione sonrío aun mas. –Si, me encantaría. –dijo sonriendo, y seguido a esto se acerco para besarlo.

En la vida siempre va a ver sucesos que nos marquen, para bien, para mal. De la muerte de su hermano Ronald jamás se olvido, porque a pesar de las bromas o de las peleas, a pesar de las burlas, o de querer siempre cobrarle en Sortilegios Weasley, Fred siempre fue una parte de su vida, y de su corazón. Desde ese momento, aprendió una lección que la utilizo en todo de ahí en mas, disfrutar de todo como si fuera el ultimo día, puesto que no sabes que puede pasar mañana. Hermione fue un gran sostén para el, y sin ella no supo que hubiera echo.

Y es mas, el día de su funeral, Ron pudo jurar, que por una milésima de segundo, vio a Fred sonriéndole, y ahí fue cuando entendió por fin, que Fred nunca se fue, ni se iría, siempre se quedaría con ellos.


End file.
